Cuddles
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: Cute and fluffy LietPol one-shot. Lithuania goes over to Poland's and is stuck there due to a storm. No kissing, just cuddling. R&R please! First ever one-shot.


**Cuddles**

**Hey guys! I have recently got into Hetalia and I have fallen in love with it. My favourite characters are Switzerland, Japan and England. I have a load of fav shippings, but once I drew a pic of Poland and Lithuania I had to write a one-shot. This is what my brain came up with. No kisses, just cuddling, so very mild and fluffy. You don't like boy x boy, then please leave now and don't bother flaming. Enjoy!**

**I do not, and never will, own Hetalia. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story. If I did own Hetalia, Italy would have said yes to Germany's proposal.**

oOo

The wind howled and rain hammered down, soaking the ground outside and battering the leaves on the trees. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, driving everyone indoors to wait for the storm to pass.

Lithuania had been out visiting his friend Poland, when the stormy weather forced him to stay there until it calmed down. He looked outside at the rain, while Poland lit a few candles so that they could see. He also helped his blond friend unplug all electrical devices and switch off the plugs.

"Now I can't paint the house! That is, like, totally not cool!" Poland complained, and Lithuania felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Poland had been wanting to paint his house a 'wicked hipster pink' for a while now, and he planned on doing it today. Unfortunately, the rain was now preventing any painting for today. Lithuania wasn't sure he would ever understand Poland's peculiar obsession with the colour pink, but he learned to accept it.

"You can, like, sit down if you want." Poland said, jolting Lithuania from his thoughts.

"Thanks." Lithuania said quietly, smiling and sitting down on the larger seat. Poland sat opposite him on one of the armchairs. A slightly awkward silence ensued.

"The storm seems pretty fierce." Poland said, and Lithuania nodded. Another long silence followed. They both sat and stared either out the window or down at the ground, waiting until the storm finished so Lithuania could go home.

At some point, Lithuania must have fallen asleep, because the first thing he noticed when he woke up was that it was quiet. He lifted his head up from where it was resting on the back of the sofa to peer out the window. Sure enough, outside the grass glistened with moisture, but the sun was peeking out from between the clouds and it had calmed down.

The next thing he noticed was a heavy weight on his right arm. He looked over at where Poland had been sitting. _Had. _He was gone now. And Lithuania had a feeling where he might be. Hesitantly, he glanced down at what was weighing down on his arm.

Poland was snuggled into his side, a peaceful expression on his face. He had curled up into a little ball, legs tucked up on the chair. His head rested on Lithuania's upper arm, and one hand rested in the crook of his elbow. He tried to move away, only to get an unhappy moan from the blond man.

With a resigned sigh, Lithuania gently pulled his right arm free, and then wrapped it around Poland. Poland snuggled into Lithuania even more, wrapping his arms around the brunet's torso and burying his face in Lithuania's shoulder. Smiling, Lithuania rested his head on top of Poland's.

_A little more sleep can't hurt. _He thought, closing his eyes and smiling. _And besides, it would be mean to wake Poland up. He looks so cute._

oOo

When Estonia and Latvia arrived at Poland's to see what had happened to Lithuania, they were surprised that there was no answer. But Russia told them to get Lithuania, and neither were willing to disobey him. So they went on in anyway, and were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Lithuania was sitting fast asleep on Poland's sofa, with the blond man curled up with him. They were _cuddling. _Quietly, Estonia and Latvia backed out of the room and left the house, not wanting to disturb the sleeping duo.

oOo

Shortly after Estonia and Latvia had left, Poland began to stir. He looked up at Lithuania, smiling when he realised that he hadn't forced Poland to move. Snuggling in closer to Lithuania, Poland murmured something to Lithuania quietly, before going back to sleep.

"Kocham cię."

oOo

**Kocham cię- I love you (In Polish)**

**Come on, you have to admit that this is a cute ship! And in Poland, they do actually tell you to unplug all electrical devices because of the ferocity of some of the storms. They can actually burn the devices, even if they are switched off but still plugged. My friend told me this as well, and I marvelled at how pathetic our storms seem now! How was this? Good? Bad? Awful? **

**Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!**


End file.
